Ascalon
The Ascalon is an extremely weapon created by Azmuth centuries ago before the creation of the Unitrix and the Omnitrix. Backstory Azmuth was inspired to create Ascalon when he saw a planetary system in perfect alignment while with Zennith on Primus. Ascalon was created to tap into the fundamental forces of the universe. Zennith deemed the creation of Ascalon as irresponsible, but Azmuth ignored her warnings. By the time he had finished creating it, Zennith had left him. Ascalon was later stolen by an Incursean warrior who hoped to end the eons-long civil war between the many factions on the Incursean homeworld. The result, however, was the destruction of the planet. Shocked by what he had done, Azmuth vowed to hide away Ascalon and dedicated himself to peaceful sciences, therefore creating the prototype Omnitrix as an apology for what Ascalon had done to an entire world and its people. Sometime later, Azmuth had visited a primitive world he had discovered in his studies: Earth. There he found that the creature known as Diagon and an army of Lucubras were invading Earth with hopes to conquer the entire dimension. A group of knights had tried to stop them, but many had fallen under the mind-control of the Lucubra. Only the strongest of the knights, Sir George, born a Roman soldier who had somehow lived for 900 years, was able to escape the Lucubra. However, he could not defeat them. Azmuth gave Sir George Ascalon, saying that he was worthy enough to wield its terrible power. Sir George used it to cut out Diagon's heart. He cast Diagon back into its dimension, sealed it in and stabbed Ascalon through the heart. For as long as Ascalon pierces the heart, Diagon cannot return to full strength and power. Many years later, after Sir Cyrus foolishly broke the seal and let a Lucubra back into our dimension, Sir George went on a quest to regain Ascalon from the shrine built around it and Diagon's heart by The Flame Keepers' Circle but Ascalon and Diagon's heart fell into the hands of Vilgax, who was pretending to be Diagon so that he could regain his empire. Diagon possessed Winston and told Vilgax that infinite power lay beyond the seal. Vilgax believed him and traveled to the seal, which he broke with Ascalon. Vilgax was sucked into Diagon's dimension along with Diagon's heart. Sir George arrived at the seal and picked up Ascalon, rejuvenating himself once more to defeat Diagon and stop him from enslaving his dimension. Azmuth was doubtful of him however, and told Ben and his team that the power of Ascalon would likely overwhelm Sir George before he could reach his target. Ultimate Humungousaur confronted Sir George and reached an agreement with him: if Sir George failed to stop Diagon, Ben would receive Ascalon and attempt to stop Diagon himself. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Ben gained Ascalon after Sir George's death at the hands of Diagon. Ben was able to use Ascalon to defeat Vilgax (who had absorbed Diagon through an energy absorber because Diagon's substance was energy), by absorbing Diagon and his power into Ascalon. Vilgax tempted Ben to use the combined power of Diagon, Ascalon and the Ultimatrix to "destroy all evil" and rule the universe but Julie, Kevin and Gwen were able to snap him to his senses. Ben subsequently gave Ascalon (and the Ultimatrix) to Azmuth who in return gave him the new-and-improved Omnitrix. Powers and Abilities Ascalon has the almighty ability to tap into the cosmic forces of the universe itself. Misuse of its vast, immeasurable power can destroy entire worlds and planets with ease. The blade of the sword is incredibly sharp and durable. It can cut through almost any substance and block and reflect large laser fire. Its powers include (but are not limited to): *Encasing the wielder in a suit of armor similar to that worn by a knight. *Energy projection. *Projecting shockwaves from the armor. *Creating portals, vortexes, and rifts in space. *Emitting powerful whirlwinds (strong enough to send Humungousaur flying). *Giving the user a telekinetic link to the sword. *Manipulating and controlling pure energy to erect unusually strong shields and barriers around its weilder. *Striking an opponent from a distance. *Absorb and use all of the abilities of other alien beings. *Protecting the user from mind control. Trivia *In Solitary Alignment, Azmuth planned on taking Ascalon back when he took notice what was going on, in Ben's battle with Vilgax; he did in the series finale of Ultimate Alien. *Contrary to what Ben and Kevin believed, Ascalon was created with science, not magic. Azmuth often gets annoyed when people call it magic as they see Ascalon's power. *Ascalon in folklore is the lance which Saint George used to kill the dragon. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Technology Category:Items Category:Alien Tech Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Azmuth's Creations